If I Was Your Vampire
by Cupcakes11
Summary: My version of Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? After Draculaura turns Clawd down about their relationship, she came across to Valentine in order to have a talk with him. One-shot.


**Since I came back from FANIME Con in Downtown San Jose, here is my first Monster High fic (cartooon version only) which I'm writing a different version of my favorite Monster High special "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love" which I like seeing Valentine/Draculaura together, no offense. In this version, Draculaura turns Clawd down before meeting Valentine outside for a conversation.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Valentine is no longer evil in this fic so don't ask. If you don't like Valentine/Draculaura together, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I did not own Monster High**

* * *

After Valentine and Toralei fall on the Cauldron of Eternal Body Odor, they both thrown in prison while Clawd turns to Draculaura with an impressed look on his face.

"You're...you're just really incredible." he said, "Maybe we should meet up for a date."

He was about to kiss Draculaura but she pushes him away, turning him down.

"Sorry, we can't." she said, sadly.

Clawd's face faded into a sad look. "Why?"

"Because it doesn't turn out well when you gave me a step stool to reach things in my locker." she replied.

"But...but...it's a gift." Clawd protested, "What's wrong with that."

That is when Draculaura placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Clawd, you're the great guy." she said, sadly, "But this isn't working for us."

"Is it only because we're different?" Clawd asked in concern.

"Yes but it's not just that."

"Why?"

"Because...you're a werewolf and I'm a vampire. That makes us extremely different since the day we met." Draculaura explained, "You understand that, don't you?"

Clawd thinks back the memory when he remembers when he build a step stool for her.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_At school, Clawd was working on the step stool while using a hammer until a familiar voice caught his attention._

_"Clawd!"_

_The male werewolf smiled as he saw his girlfriend, Draculaura (waving at him) and her friends approaching him._

_"Now you can get to your locker no harm." Clawd said going up the step stool. "See? I want to prove that I-"_

_This made Draculaura disappointed as she interrupt him. _

_"That's what you think of me?" she asked in disbelief while Frankie watches on with a worry look, "You still think I'm short?" She then walks away, crying while Frankie comforts her._

_Cleo and Clawdeen, on the other hand, glared at Clawd while Clawdeen hit her brother on the nose with a rolled up paper before going after Frankie and Draculaura._

_Clawd does a pout on his lips as he watched them leave with puppy dog eyes._

* * *

(Back in reality)

Draculaura sighed as she turned away from Clawd.

"I'm sorry, Clawd." she said, quietly. "It's over."

The wolf boy hesistated before sighing in defeat. "I heard you loud and clear." he said.

From this day forward, Clawd and Draculaura are not together anymore.

* * *

Later, Draculaura got herself a new car while driving away from school.

When, she saw a recovered Valentine standing there alone, she stopped the car.

"Valentine, wait!" she said, getting out of the car, "May I have a word with you?"

Valentine turned around and saw Draculaura running towards him.

"About our relationship," Valentine said, "I just got to say I'm sorry for what I did to you along with the girls. Can you ever forgive me?"

Draculaura looks at his eyes as the male vampire continued on. "I didn't mean to control you in the first place. It was Toralei. She put me up to this."

"Wait a minute, Toralei did this?" Draculaura asked.

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because she forced me to love you." Valentine explained, "When we were in a vampire high school, you started to fall in love with me before you moved far away. Now that I think of it, I really missed you a lot."

Draculaura felt sad at this.

"But the truth is..." he continued, "It was all my fault. Even though I was being a villain, I started to become...guilty." He then looked on the ground, feeling ashamed. "So if you accept my apology. I will be happy to."

Draculaura begin to pondered for a moment before giving him a hug, forgiving him. The male vampire blushed as he hugged her back.

"Was that for forginess?" he asked.

The vampire girl smiled, letting go of him. "Well, what do you expect, I'm still in love with you."

Valentine's cheeks turned red as she said this. "Y-You really mean it?"

Draculaura nodded and the two of them share a kiss. In fact, it was actually their first kiss.

After they done kissing, they parted their lips as the vampire girl placed her hands on Valentine's chest.

"Promise that you won't break my heart?" she asked, smirking at him.

"Promise." he said in a seductive tone before walking off to Draculaura's car, arm in arm.

Valentine was glad that Draculaura accepts his forgiveness for what he done in the past.

* * *

**Done for this Monster High one-shot. Read and review to see if this works out, otherwise, I will be nervous.**


End file.
